The present invention relates to image presentation techniques.
Norris et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,524, describe an electronic imaging copier for making enhanced photographic copies of types of photographs. The copier initially operates in a preview display mode during which the operator may view and interactively make selected modifications to an electronic image of the photograph displayed on a display screen. Thereafter, the copier operates in a copy mode to make an enhanced photographic print of the displayed image.
As shown and described in relation to FIGS. 1-8 of Norris et al., the copier has a preview display window through which an electronic image displayed on a CRT can be viewed. In front of the preview display window are operator actuable switch buttons and control knobs that allow the operator to interactably provide selected input signals to the copier for making selected modifications to the image displayed on the CRT and for controlling the mode and sequence of operation of the copier. A displayed image may be modified in terms of format (cropping or scrolling), image size (zoom capability), brightness, and contrast.
The copier also includes optical means for forming an image of a print or transparency at an image plane where the optical image is sensed and converted into electronic image signals by a photoresponsive device such as a CCD that is adapted to scan across the image a line at a time. Electronic image signals are sent to a signal processing apparatus with first and second signal processors.
The first signal processor has a frame buffer that stores image signals representative of an initial low resolution scan of the image; these signals are also sent to a video generator for the CRT so the operator may view the image. Then the first signal processor responds to operator actuable input signals from the buttons and knobs by modifying the image signals in the frame buffer to change image parameters such as magnification, format, contrast, and brightness. The operator provides a modification input signal and the modified image is displayed on the CRT until the operator is satisfied with the results and then initiates a copy cycle by actuating a print button.
The signal processing apparatus incorporates the final modifications into the electronic image signals provided during subsequent scans made for image enhancement and copying purposes. Various techniques for electronic manipulating signals defining an image are shown and described in relation to FIGS. 10 and 11. Col. 11 lines 32-42 describe image enhancement techniques that may be incorporated into the copier. Operations of the second signal processor are described in relation to FIG. 9.
Folkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,814, describes techniques for previewing in an electrophotographic printing machine. As shown and described in relation to FIGS. 1 and 2, a CCD array, in response to a light image, generates an electrical video image corresponding to an original document. A CPU can adjust the electrical video image to correspond with changes transmitted from a control panel, and can then transmit the adjusted electrical video image to a cathode ray tube (CRT) of liquid crystal display. The CRT can also display the unadjusted copy that corresponds to the original document.
Microsoft Word and other commercially available text or graphics editing software products present images on a display that resemble images that can be printed. A user can provide signals, such as through a keyboard and a mouse, requesting changes in the presented images. A user can also request printing of a presented image. In Word, a menu item can be selected to display a print preview, showing a reduced scale version of a document.